The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, an electronic module, and an electronic instrument.
In a chip-on-film (COF) mounting form, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate. Since the substrate and the semiconductor chip differ in coefficient of thermal expansion, a lead formed on the substrate may be bent due to force applied to the joint section with an electrode of the semiconductor chip by this difference in coefficient of thermal expansion. When the gap between adjacent electrodes of the semiconductor chip is narrow, it is difficult to prevent the lead from coming in contact with the electrode adjacent to the electrode to which the lead is bonded.